Planes
by jazmadi
Summary: [One-Shot] [SessXKikyo] [Lemon] Todo debía ser perfecto, tenía todo planeado para que éste día fuera memorable, sin embargo, no todo sale siempre como uno cree, y tal vez un poco de espontaneidad es mejor que cualquier otra cosa.


**Disclaimer****: **InuYasha así como todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Ésta historia así como los lugares y situaciones han salido de mi mente, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.

**NOTA: ** Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?" del foro "Hazme el amor".

**NA: **Un reto, ni hablar, es mi primer fic con tintes eróticos, así que puede ser algo pobre, créanme que me esforcé por escribir algo decente que espero sea de su agrado. Realmente dejé de seguir InuYasha hace mucho, y sus personajes ya no me parecen tan atrayentes (los protagónicos), incluso adoro más a SesshoumaruXKagome o, como en el caso de éste fic SesshoumaruXKikyo, espero les guste, y si lo consideran lo suficientemente bueno, un voto a favor no estará de más ;)

* * *

**Planes**

* * *

Todo debía ser perfecto, tenía planificado todo el día para poder disfrutarlo al lado de mi novio, aquel intempestivo joven con un mirar tan vivo. Éramos tan distintos, él, por un lado, era más joven que yo, no por mucho, sólo un par de años. Yo, la seriedad personificada, mirada fría, calculadora, sin expresión, sin vida. Él, siempre sonriendo, siempre diciendo todo cuánto venía a su mente, sin pena, sin consideraciones, sin delicadeza, polos opuestos se atraen después de todo, y nosotros somos una de las tantas pruebas de ese dicho.

¿Cómo lo conocí? Esa es una pregunta con una respuesta sencilla: mi mejor amigo, No digo que Inuyasha, mi novio, haya sido antes de ello portador de tal título, sino que mi mejor amigo es la conexión que había entre Inuyasha y yo, después de todo, son hermanos. Sesshoumaru, a quien conocí gracias a la universidad, es alto, arrogante, y posee siempre aire de superioridad, no tolera a aquellos que considera inferiores a él, así que fue un gran logro llegar a establecer una amistad tan profunda entre nosotros, no sé cómo fue eso posible, sin embargo sucedió. Es la persona a la que más quiero, después de Inuyasha, por supuesto.

Había pasado tiempo desde que se oficializó el noviazgo, hace cosa de dos años. Y hoy, hoy todo debe ser perfecto, lo he planeado desde hace tanto, que un simple error me sentaría fatal. Un día especial como éste debe ser compartido con aquellos a quienes más se quiere, ¿no?, al fin logré graduarme de la universidad al lado de Sesshoumaru como dos profesionistas con un futuro prometedor, y éste día sería la fiesta, podría tener tiempo con mis amigos y desde luego con mi pareja… después de la fiesta, sería sólo para Inuyasha y para mí, y no es que fuésemos a perder la virginidad, desde luego que ninguno conservaba tal cosa, no existía aquello de "la primera vez" para ninguno de los dos, simplemente sería un modo perfecto de culminar el día.

-¿Kikyo?- Llamó Kagome luego de dar unos cuantos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación

-¿Qué sucede?- Fue mi respuesta mientras me veía por última vez al espejo, antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta y poder ver a mi hermana más que lista para dirigirnos a la fiesta.

-Nada, sólo que Inuyasha ya está aquí.

A paso veloz asomé mi rostro por la ventana que permitía ver hacia afuera de la casa, y pude distinguir un vehículo elegante, el de Inuyasha. Una sonrisa apenas perceptible apareció en mi rostro, una vez más me repetí "todo será perfecto".

Realmente no me gustaban las fiestas, no lograba sentir pertenencia en lugares tan ruidosos, tampoco tan repletos de gente, pero, vamos, es mi graduación, un poco de alcohol y música no están mal, después de todo, sólo sucede una vez en la vida, ¿no?

Música moderna de un DJ lograba escucharse desde afuera del recinto, al entrar, se notaba un ambiente animado, con la música sonando por todo el lugar. No tardamos en encontrar una mesa libre, dónde puse mi bolso mientras que Inuyasha colocaba su saco en el respaldo de una silla. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la mesa se llenó, ahí se encontraban Sesshoumaru, Kagome y algunos otros amigos, además de nosotros, claro está.

Comencé a tomar y pese a ello pude notar que Inuyasha llevaba algunas copas más que yo, tal vez cinco más, no había pensado que él fuese a actuar así, pero esto no afectará los planes, ¿verdad?, nunca lo había visto beber tanto, y hasta dónde sabía, sólo tomaba así cuando algo le aquejaba.

Al paso de unas horas, nos encontrábamos únicamente Sesshoumaru y yo. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro y cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó él

-Nada… es sólo que… lo pensé diferente, creí que éste día sería especial, ¿sabes?, mágico, mariposas en el estómago, tal vez bailar

-No te gusta bailar- Interrumpió

-Pero es un noche especial, lo sabes, y… es un gran día, y tenía tantas expectativas, y ahora estamos sólo tú y yo en la mesa, y mi novio no está- Comenzaba a sonar frustrada, tal vez exageraba, pero era un día muy importante.

-Bailemos- Soltó él de repente

-¿Qué?

-Bailemos

-Pero… Inuyasha

-No está, además, es un pequeño parche en tu plan, nada de qué preocuparse, después de todo, que el tonto de mi hermano no esté, no significa el fin del mundo- Una sonrisa, con esa facilidad Sesshoumaru lograba emanar una sincera sonrisa en mí. Se levantó y tendió su mano, la cual no dudé en tomar.

Quisiera decir que pensaba en Inuyasha durante ese baile, que sentía que no estaba bien que bailase con su hermano, pero no era así, me encontraba cómoda entre sus brazos, después de todo, él era mi mejor amigo, nadie lograba conocer mi interior como él. Pero nos aburrimos, ¿a quién queríamos engañar?, bailar no era lo nuestro, así pues, con una expresión de complicidad, paramos y, sin ser consciente de las acciones, íbamos caminando de la mano, de regreso a la mesa. Sentí un sonrojo que hizo que girase mi rostro al lado opuesto de él, opuesto a la multitud. Unos cuántos pasos más, y pude distinguir a Inuyasha, se encontraba de espaldas. Detuve mi andar y Sesshoumaru, extrañado, también lo hizo, intentó soltar mi mano, pues Inuyasha era muy celoso y posesivo, y ni siquiera a su hermano le permitiría una muestra de inocente afecto hacia quién más quiere. Y pese a saber ello, sólo pude tomar con más firmeza su mano, no quería que la soltase pues algo no estaba bien, la postura de Inuyasha era extraña, y se encontraba de frente a una pared, no había mucha iluminación, pero sabía con certeza que era él. Me acerqué jalando la mano de Sesshoumaru, casi sin hacer ruido. A tan corta distancia logré ser capaz de distinguir el cuerpo de mi hermana entre Inuyasha y la pared. Besos, era lo que estaban compartiendo.

-Inuyasha- Apenas un hilo de voz salió de mis labios, apenas audible para ellos

-¡Kikyo!- Dijeron ambos, volteando hacia nosotros –Yo…- Comenzó Inuyasha

-No digas nada, yo… pensé que al menos eras alguien con respeto y principios, pero, ¿sabes?, te libero, puedes ser feliz con quien te venga en gana, pero no te atrevas a verme siquiera, tú y yo ya no somos nada- Fue lo que dije, con los ojos sin siquiera parpadear, tratando de contener algunas lágrimas que no valía la pena soltar

Y con una mirada que vagó entre ambos rostros, jalé a Sesshoumaru conmigo hacia la mesa, y una vez estado ahí solté su agarre, tomé mi bolso y emprendí camino hacia la salida. Apenas había dado un paso fuera del lugar y pude sentir como una mano se posó en mi hombro derecho e irremediablemente un abrazo de consuelo se formó, permitiéndome derramar mis lágrimas sobre su pecho.

-Te llevo a casa.

-No, por favor, es el último lugar dónde quiero estar

-Entonces a mi departamento- Y con un asentimiento de cabeza de mi parte, subimos a su auto para luego de algunos minutos detenernos frente al estacionamiento de un lujoso edificio.

-Ven- Ofreció tomando mi mano, ayudándome a salir de su vehículo para volver a abrazarme y entrar al elevador.

Un silencio, no puedo decir que fue incómodo, simplemente fue un silencio dónde ni siquiera había sollozos para romperlo, no había maldiciones, no había nada, ¿es normal luego de perder a quién se cree es el amor de tu vida?

Entramos a su departamento, lo conocía bien, después de todo muchas veces nos encontramos para hacer trabajos o por el mero placer de estar con el otro. Me quité los zapatos y los acomodé con pulcritud en la entrada, para después sentarme en la orilla de un sofá de tres plazas.

-Ten- Ofreció un vaso de té, para volver a sentarse a mi lado

-No duele- Solté como si nada

-¿Perdona?

-No duele- Repetí –Quiero decir, sí duele, pero no es como imaginaba, no me duele el corazón- Hice una mueca ante lo cursi y ridículo que aquello sonaba –Duele el orgullo- Finalicé

-¿No lo querías?

-Sí… bueno, eso creía, tal vez… tal vez no era así, tal vez sólo estaba acostumbrada a él, desde luego que le quería, o le quiero, pero tal vez no con la intensidad que creía. Además…- Continué –Además me duele que no haya tenido el valor suficiente para decírmelo antes, qué poco hombre- Otro silencio –Y es así cómo todos los planes se van al carajo

-¿Tenías más planes? La noche ya está por terminar

-No para una pareja- Sonreí

-¿Qué planeabas?

-Tú sabes- Y fue ahí cuando el alcohol comenzaba a tomar fuerza en el sistema –Tener sexo

-¿Sexo?

-Sí, cuando dos personas necesitan liberar el estrés, o cuando simplemente quieren hacerlo porque se siente bien

-Sé lo que el sexo es, pero… es raro, es decir, te conozco, ¿le llamas sólo sexo?

-Yo… es lo que es, ¿no?

-Hacer el amor, eso es lo que debería ser. Sexo es lo que tienes con alguien, no es necesariamente especial, simplemente es para disfrutar

-¿Qué diferencia hay?

-¿Qué planes tenías, cómo te hubiera gustado que fuese?- Evadió mi pregunta, con su mirada clavada en la mía

-¿Realmente quieres oírlo?- Sólo sonrió –Pues… tenía rentada una habitación de hotel. Pensé que sería el modo perfecto de culminar la noche, pensé que sería algo romántico el evento, la ansiedad en ambos, una mirada cargada de lujuria que no nos molestaríamos en ocultar porque era un modo de decirle al mundo que nos queríamos…

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"?

-Tú sabes, el momento…

-Dios, debo estar muy tomada para contarte mi fantasía- Pero no era así, sentía cierto valor propiciado, pero era mi mejor amigo, algo en mí comenzaba a encenderse, la situación era… peculiar –Un beso, siempre es el detonante, ¿sabes?, un beso apasionado en los labios… el cómo comienza a descender lentamente, trazando un camino desde la mandíbula, algunas marcas de posesión en el cuello, de esas que se notarán y que le gritarán al mundo algo como "tengo novio, y es celoso, aléjate", las manos viajando por el cuerpo del otro, sobre la ropa, sólo para aumentar el deseo, las ganas- _Sujetar sus glúteos sobre la ropa, y apretarlos fuertemente,_ pensé y no me atreví a confesarle, sólo sentí más calor en mi rostro, _y en todo mi cuerpo_…

-Eso es tan… mojigato

-Déjame terminar- Pido, sabiendo que tiene razón –Sus manos… una sobre mi pecho, otra en mi trasero, las mías sobre sus hombros, en la espalda, tomando con firmeza su cabeza, presionándola más sobre mi cuello, intentando unir lo más posible nuestros cuerpos- Comenzó a aflojarse la corbata, detuve mi relato -¿qué rayos haces?

-Me pongo cómodo- Dijo como si nada -Prosigue

-Yo…- Mi mente se puso en blanco, ya no sabía cómo externarle mis pensamientos, el modo en que en mi mente el chico comenzaba a sentir desesperación, haciendo que ambos tratásemos torpemente de deshacernos de la ropa. El cómo sus manos, aún desesperadas y luego de prácticamente aventar la ropa sin delicadeza, mi vestido y sus pantalones cuando menos, hacia algún lugar desconocido, dejándonos a mí en ropa interior, aún con los tacones -siempre he creído que eso es muy sexy-, y a él con camisa y bóxers, y desde luego, zapatos, -en los hombres eso no es sexy-. Sin retirar la ropa, mis manos abriendo salvajemente su camisa, sin saber si los botones han salido volando o si salieron de modo normal, pasando las yemas de mis dedos con firmeza sobre toda su trabajada y, aun así, suave piel.

El cómo de un modo absurdo terminamos desnudos para culminar el acto en una cama tontamente cubierta por pétalos, para proseguir con la liberación de la reciente frustración, siendo consciente únicamente de las feroces estocadas. Todo es acelerado, todo es fuerte, algunas nalgadas durante cada vaivén para _encendernos_ más. Y por alguna razón, la fantasía no me sienta bien

-¿Qué sucede? De repente has dejado de hablar, pero por tu sonrojo he de suponer que la fantasía se dio por terminada en tu cabeza

-Necesito un momento- Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el baño, dónde comencé a desmaquillarme, para luego de ello mojar repetidamente mi rostro, dejé mi cabello libre sobre mis hombros, llevándolo detrás de las orejas. Me vi en el espejo, convencida que seguía siendo hermosa, y con éste pensamiento en la cabeza salí del baño luego de casi media hora, suponiendo que tal vez Sesshoumaru haya decidido dormir en lugar de querer adentrarse más en mis fantasías con su hermano y mi ahora ex novio.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando no comprendías algún tema acudías a mí por ayuda?- Soltó de repente apenas puse un pie fuera del baño, él se encontraba viendo a través de una ventana, hacia la ciudad con el montón de luces de vehículos y edificios

-Por supuesto, siempre has sido el mejor en todo

-Ahora mismo me estás pidiendo ayuda- Giró sólo un poco el rostro para mostrarme una sonrisa de medio lado, y luego regresar su vista hacia la ciudad

-¿Perdona?- Al escucharme dio media vuelta, se acercó hacia mí lentamente, con decisión en su mirar

-Voy a mostrarte el significado de hacer el amor. Siempre te he amado Kikyo- Confesó al llegar a medio paso de distancia entre ambos, deteniéndose. Estaba en shock, ¿el gran Sesshoumaru tenía sentimientos hacia mí? Mi mejor amigo. Y no se sentía raro, sino que… parecía natural.

Lentamente levantó su mano derecha hasta posarla en mi mejilla, apenas haciendo contacto, avanzó un poco más con el movimiento para acariciar el cabello detrás de mí oreja. Ante tal sensación no pude más que cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el tacto, se sentía tan bien, más que amenaza su declaración sonaba a una promesa.

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, eran firmes pero suaves, aclamando una respuesta de mí que por inercia le di. Un baile entre ambas bocas, sabía tan diferente a Inuyasha, apenas lograba recordar aquella sensación, apenas y me quedaba cordura. Antes de que mi mente quedara completamente en blanco, se apartó de mí. Continué con los ojos cerrados, y al paso de algunos segundos que bien pudieron ser horas, los abrí lentamente, me sentía ansiosa, quiero aprender aquello que con ahínco ha prometido.

-Aunque sé que no era parte de tus planes….

-Al demonio los planes- Me sorprendí a mí misma luego de decir tal cosa, pero realmente eso ya no era importante.

Sonrió como nunca antes lo había visto sonreír, inevitablemente me contagió su buen estado. Bajó con más desesperación su rostro, buscando que nuestros labios se unieran nuevamente en frenético beso. Sentí una de sus grandes manos en mi espalda baja, sin llegar a tocar mi trasero, la otra mano me tomaba desde la nunca, sujetando mi cabello con firmeza, sin siquiera permitirme alejarme de él, tampoco es que hubiese querido hacerlo.

Lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude, para después dirigir las manos hacia su cuello y masajear un poco, pasando mis dedos por las hebras de sus cabellos, despeinándolo sin consideración alguna. Y es que realmente se sentía tan bien.

La calidez de su lengua al contacto con la mía me hacía sentir desesperación, como si intentase alcanzar un punto cuya existencia desconocía. Simplemente quería más.

Sentía que no podía respirar, jadeaba ante la falta de aire, noté como Sesshoumaru también intentaba tranquilizar su respiración. La excitación en nuestros rostros exigía más que un simple beso que hasta ese momento se me antojaba a ridículo y ñoño ante el panorama que se extendía frente a mí.

-Cierra los ojos

Obedecí sin rechistar, comenzaba a descubrir cuán excitante se estaba volviendo la situación. Sentí algo en mis ojos, me estaba vendando, tal vez con su corbata, pues la tela se sentía algo áspera. Elevé mi mano para palpar el objeto sobre mis ojos, aún sin saber qué era.

-Puedo apostar- Su profunda voz comenzó como un lento susurro en mi oído –a que nunca has hecho algo así- No dije nada, después de todo, no tenía caso, él estaba en lo cierto.

Sentí su presencia frente a la mía, y me ruboricé, sentí calor, el vestido comenzaba a sofocarme. Extendí mis manos en busca de su cuerpo, de su tacto. Sentí cómo tomó mi mano izquierda y la llevo hasta su mejilla, besando la palma, para después comenzar a lamerla, lenta y tortuosamente. Quería ver su expresión, saber que estaba disfrutando de mi cuerpo del mismo modo en que yo disfrutaba su tacto.

Comenzó a desplazar la punta de su lengua por todo mi brazo, apenas era un roce y aun así lograba erizarme la piel. Sentí como al llegar a mi hombro, bajó uno de los tirantes, y el roce de su lengua se convirtió en un beso. Él seguía avanzando lentamente, succionando mi piel. Por inercia gire mi rostro, indicándole que aquello se sentía como la gloria y que podía profundizar y hacer lo que le placiese en todo mi cuello. Sin embargo, no subió, sino que retomó el roce con la lengua, trazando el escote de mi vestido.

Extendí mi otra mano, me sentía inquieta, quería participar también en toda ésta muestra de deseo, la mano izquierda aún era sujetada por él, pese a no interrumpir aquel magistral movimiento con su boca. Con la mano derecha, tomé su cabeza, presionándola contra mi busto. Lo sentí suspirar, jadear. Su cálido aliento se estrelló contra mi clavícula.

Con un leve empujón lo aparté de mí, un poco, pues aún no veía nada y mi único modo de saber su condición era mediante el tacto. _Conveniente._ Mi mano, posada en su hombro, intentaba delinear cada costura de su vestimenta, recorría de izquierda a derecha, de arriba hacia abajo, hasta dar con su cinturón, deslicé la mano un poco más a la izquierda para encontrar la hebilla y nuevamente comenzar a descender, haciendo presión hasta poder tomar su miembro, tanto como cupiese en mi mano. Era firme, duro, y despertó en mí curiosidad, luego de un firme apretón, suficiente como para escucharle un jadeo, llevé con prontitud mi mano hacia la venda en mis ojos, con el fin de quitarla, y con ello, apaciguar mi curiosidad.

-No- Ordenó y dejé caer nuevamente mi mano

Chocó estrepitosamente su cuerpo contra el mío en un beso aún más demandante. Ninguna mano logró permanecer quieta, y sentí como sus dos manos estaban sobre mis glúteos, apretaban y masajeaban, yo, por mi parte le tomaba de los hombros, intentando clavar mis uñas sobre sus prendas. Sentí cómo él intentaba levantarme, por lo que con rapidez levanté mi vestido para poder, con un pequeño salto, rodear su cadera con mis piernas teniendo aún sus manos sosteniendo mi peso por las nalgas, su rostro estaba a la altura de mi cuello, no dudé en abrazarle y besar su oreja, intentando despertarle sensaciones, suspirando en ella, jadeando, esperando con ello mostrarle mi impaciencia y mi excitación.

Sentí mi espalda chocar contra la pared, entendí que nos estábamos yendo de la sala, tal vez hacia su habitación. Esto de no ver nada se volvía más y más interesante conforme pasaba el tiempo. Sentí el vértigo al caer sin delicadeza alguna sobre su cama, no sabía dónde estaba él, mis propios jadeos no me permitían escucharle. Fui consciente de su presencia hasta que sus dedos acariciaron lentamente mi pecho, hasta tornarse en un firme agarre para terminar con la liberación de ellos. Bajó el escote hasta dejarlo justo debajo del busto. Él ya no estaba ahí otra vez, no pude sentir el peso de Sesshoumaru sobre mí, no sabía dónde estaba nuevamente, pero me sentía deseosa por más caricias, por lo que, como reflejo, comencé a deslizar mis manos por todas mis curvas, pensando que eran sus manos y no las mías; al inicio las caricias eran lentas pues nunca había hecho semejante cosa frente a alguien, pero el no verlo me daba un poco más de confianza, y el saber que él podría disfrutar al verme, me brindaba aún más. Estrujé mis pechos con ambas manos, tomando los pezones a destiempo, levanté las rodillas lo suficiente y seguí el descenso de mis manos.

-Eres una traviesa- Le escuché decir a la distancia frente a mí –Y debes aprender a quedarte quieta- Tal vez lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Lo siento- Fue mi escueta respuesta al detener el trayecto de mis manos

-No me malentiendas- Continuó, escuchándose cada vez más cerca –Me gusta lo que veo, me enciende cómo lo haces, pero hoy será para ti- Concluyó. Sentí como tomaba mis dos manos, para después sujetarlas con alguna tela firmemente, sin llegar a lastimarme y después elevarlas por encima de mi cabeza, sobre la cama. Iba a replicar cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, hambrientos y deseosos. No soltaba mis manos, y comenzó a dejar su marca de besos por mi rostro, por todo mi cuello. Sentí mis manos aún amarradas pero libres de la presión que ejercían las suyas, por lo que las llevé nuevamente a sus hombros, haciendo prisión a su cabeza. Sus hombros estaban desnudos, su piel estaba caliente. Sentí una de sus manos en mi espalda baja y el cómo levantó mi torso hacia él, logrando que mis pechos hicieran contacto con el suyo, ambos desnudos, permitiendo mantener el calor de la situación,… no, más que mantenerlo, lo aumentaba con creces. Con su mano libre comenzó bajar la cremallera del vestido. No pude evitar reír al sentir que el cierre no descendía más que un par de centímetros.

-Es complicado sin luz y con una mano- Se justificó, para después sentarme en la cama con las piernas a sus costados. Fue ahí que pude percatarme de su completa desnudez, sin evitar un poderoso sonrojo que esperaba no se distinguiera en la oscuridad –Eres libre- Me dijo al sentir el vestido completamente flojo, únicamente tenía conmigo las pantaletas, y a él, aún lo tenía abrazado por los hombros. Sentí también como me despojaba de la atadura en las manos para permitirme sacar los brazos por completo de los tirantes del vestido. Me recostó nuevamente en la cama, comencé a moverme de modo que pudiera quitar el vestido de mí por completo.

Delineó mi figura una vez más, dando leves caricias a mi feminidad sobre las pantaletas, volviendo a encenderme. Fue una caricia breve, un simple tacto y con ello, apremió la desnudez en ambos, de un movimiento que se antojaba a torpe y ansioso me quitó las bragas. Entendíamos que necesitábamos la liberación y pese a ello, también teníamos la necesidad de que ésta sensación no terminase jamás.

Dejé de sentir la opresión en mis ojos, los pude abrir y notar su habitación apenas iluminada por las luces del exterior, las cortinas de los ventanales a los lados, dejando completa la vista a través de ellos. Estaba embelesada.

-Mírame- Demandó, giré lentamente el rostro hacia él, que se encontraba sobre mí, sosteniendo su peso con los codos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo –Eres perfecta- Susurro, entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Nunca había sido consciente de cuan intenso podría ser el color ámbar de sus orbes, nunca antes me percaté de la lujuria precedida por la ternura que podían transmitir, un simple vistazo cargado de deseo, capaz de rendir a cualquiera. Fui una ciega todo éste tiempo.

Apremié un beso, cerrando con intensidad los ojos al momento. Le tomé con desesperación del cuello, y comencé a presionar mis uñas en su espalda. Desvié mis labios por su mandíbula, deslizando mi lengua hasta llegar a su oído, dónde únicamente jadeos salían de mis labios. No podía decir nada, mis sentidos estaban entorpeciéndose.

Nuevamente nuestras bocas estaban unidas, las yemas de sus dedos estaban recorriendo mi cuerpo desnudo por primera vez, explorando cada rincón, como si fuese terreno virginal pese a haber dejado de serlo tiempo atrás. Detuvo su camino en mi ombligo, acariciando con maestría, un poco más abajo, alcanzó el rizado entre mis piernas, deteniéndose a hacer círculos, para después adentrarlas, haciendo círculos ahí. Un grito ahogado seguido de espasmos de placer, no podía creer cuán bien lograba sentirse aquello, sentía convulsiones por todo mi cuerpo por el simple hecho de tener algunos de sus dedos ahí, tocando los puntos adecuados. Le abracé las caderas con mis piernas, notando como su miembro erecto chocaba contra mi trasero, logrando despertar más ansiedad. Y yo que creía que ya había disfrutado todo, qué ilusa fui.

No dejó de besarme, comenzó a hacer un movimiento de vaivén con sus caderas, mientras con sus manos seguía presionando la vulva. Él también jadeaba extenuantemente apenas con aquella simulación de lo que nos esperaba.

Sacó los dedos y fue ahora su boca la que repetía aquel trayecto, deteniéndose en mis pechos, dedicándoles tiempo a chupar y lamer con desesperación. Tenía bien atendidos a ambos, si uno lo entretenía con la boca el otro se regocijaría con sus manos. Al final, dejó ambas manos sobre mis pechos, masajeando mientras su boca continuaba descendiendo, hasta llegar nuevamente a la mata rizada. Sus manos le siguieron unos momentos después, con lentitud bajaron por mis costados hasta posarse en mis caderas para después llegar a la parte interna de mis muslos y abrir más mis piernas, y continuar ahora con su lengua, sentía que succionaba y lamía tanto como le era posible, las sábanas eran víctimas del placer que sentía, las apretaba con todas mis fuerzas, los ojos firmemente cerrados.

-No aguanto más- Jadeé

En respuesta, volvió a besarme, sintiendo como una de sus manos se dirigía fuera de la cama. Al seguirla con la vista, vi su buró, y sobre él un condón. Abrió el paquete y sacó la pieza de látex. No fui consciente del tiempo que le tomó colocárselo, pero sentí como tomaba una de mis piernas, intentando que pasara sobre uno de sus hombros, tarea con la cual le ayudé. Lo vi a los ojos, sabía que él tendría una mano sobre su miembro, intentando guiarlo hacia mi entrada. Una vez sentí la punta de su pene ahí, abrí los ojos para ver los suyos, expectantes, esperando mi señal. Llevé mis manos hacia su trasero, el cual apreté a la vez que empujé hacia mi entrada, para sentir como de un movimiento firme y seguro entraba por completo en mí.

Mi mente se nubló por un segundo, no fui capaz de pensar en nada, todo estaba en blanco, pero no era suficiente, poco a poco mi respiración se aceleró hasta tal punto que respirar me era difícil. Con la otra pierna, y a como pude rodeé su cadera, una posición que le permitía un mejor movimiento y mejor entrada. Comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, al inicio fue lento, pero después aumento la velocidad conforme su urgencia lo pedía. Le vi cerrar los ojos, murmurando algo que no logré distinguir, su cara era de puro placer.

-¡Oh, ah!- Repetía una y otra vez, aumentando el volumen de mi voz, hasta que al final no pude más y grité. Lo sentí relajarse, sentí como seguía moviéndose lentamente, sus caderas se movían acompasadamente. Pero yo ya no podía más, fue demasiado. Sentí el sudor recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo, y sentí una gota caer sobre mi frente. Abrí pesadamente los ojos y vi su rostro cerca del mío, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, plenitud y complicidad en su rostro.

Su caricia en mi mejilla, para después dirigir su mano a mi frente y así retirar el cabello que, gracias al sudor, se encontraba pegado en ella. Le sentí abrazarme la espalda, aún sin salir de mí. Le abracé sobre el cuello, y giramos sobre la cama. No dudé en abrazarle y pasar mi pierna sobre su cadera para tener una posición más cómoda para dormir.

Al despertarme no pude evitar acurrucarme en dónde estaba, sentía una mano en mi trasero, y un bulto entre mis piernas. Fue hasta que recobré la consciencia que los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente.

-Mi mejor amigo- Suspiré

Sentí un agarre firme y escuché un ronroneo proveniente de su garganta, como si estuviese cómodo con todo aquello. Su mano subió por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis hombros, para dar caricias en círculos sobre él. Sin resistir las ganas, me senté sobre su abdomen, y le besé los labios.

-Buenos días- Dijo sonriendo, abrazándome con fuerza, dejándome a horcajadas sobre él

-Buenos días- Le respondí liberándome de su agarre, para alejarme un poco de él, cubriéndome con una sábana –Yo…- No sabía cómo empezar

-Tú…- Le golpeé levemente el hombro

-¡No te burles!- Le reclamé con una sonrisa incontenible –Gracias- Concluí luego de un momento. Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, mientras comenzaba a besar mi mandíbula.

-No tienes por qué, sabes que no tengo problemas con enseñarte- Fue su respuesta

-Matas, el romanticismo, ¿sabes?, pero…- Dejó de besarme para mirarme a los ojos –Aun así… creo te quiero- Sonrió

-Sé que no estaba en tus planes

-Ahora pienso- Le interrumpí –Que lo mejor es lo que no se planea… como enamorarse de tu mejor amigo- Sonreí mientras volvía a besarle, para ser estrechada con fuerza entre sus brazos y volver a redefinir "hacer el amor", porque a partir de ese día, siempre era así con Sesshoumaru, era descubrir cosas cuya existencia nunca se me hubiese pasado por la mente. Después de todo él era mi mejor amigo, nadie me conocía como él, así como nadie sería lo suficientemente buena a mis ojos para él.

**Fin**

* * *

**NA: **No quería poner "Fin" (sobre todo porque no me gusta cómo se ve), pero lo creí necesario, por lo que está de más decirlo, pero con ésto termina la historia, espero haya sido de su agrado :)


End file.
